


Fun Day

by KuhakuE



Series: They Deserve Better [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #TheyDeserveBetter, Cherik Inktober Challenge 2019, Day At The Beach, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: Charles takes the school to a fun day at the beach.





	Fun Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Beach

"Anything that happens from now on will happen thanks to you and is your fault." Erik declared.

"Peter, lower the volume. We can hear the music through your headphones."

"You're ignoring me?"

"It's obvious that you're going to nag me about this all day long, so I'd rather save the bureaucracy of having a conversation. Instead of answering you, I'll just listen. You do understand that your son is ruining his ears."

Erik turned to the back seats, where Jean, Alex, Scott, and Peter sat. He stared at them, and Scott glared at Peter, who in turn got the cue and lowered the volume. He turned back to the front seat and saw the freeway. Charles held the steering wheel, driving to the beach. Sunlight causes the ring on his finger to shimmer.

"You know that in a few months he'll be your son too."

"I consider each of the students as my sons and daughters," he said dramatically, causing a silly smile on his fiance's face.

"Remind me why we didn't let him get us there?"

"Because we can't burden everything to one student and it's good for him to do things at normal speed. Besides, it should be a fun day."

* * *

"Thank God we got out of there," Scott muttered. Charles's no-conversation policy didn't last long.

  
Once they parked and everyone got out of the cars, the area was filled with kids, teenagers, and noise. It took several big cars to get everyone in and get there in one ride, but they ended up managing it pretty well. Now they have the rest of the day to hold.

  
Hank was sweaty, which made him angry and turned his form blue, which made him even angrier. Charles talked to Raven and made her go and spend some time with him, hoping that would cheer him up. Some of the younger and newer students enjoyed Angel lifting them up and then throwing them into the water. It created a brief quarrel over whether or not such a thing is safe, which ended in Erik winning and Angel getting to continue showing off her wings by dropping mutants into the sea. Erik couldn't help but tease Charles as he saw his frightened face at the sight of Alex being taken high into the air only to jump and splash water on everyone around. This action earned him some screams from two women: Ororo, who entered the water as fast as they arrived and started swimming. Kitty, by contrast, liked the sea's coolness but simply floated most of the time. Occasionally the two would bump into each other. Meanwhile, Others stayed on the sand. Sean preferred to sit under the parasol, sometimes having a conversation with Jubilee, who was sunbathing, or anyone else who wanted to sit down and rest. Scott sat a few times when he had a break, after he and Jean and walked along the beach. To no one's surprise, Jean told Charles beforehand that they would go a little far and then come back. At least Charles always knew where to find those four. In contrast, it was pointless to even bother to think about Peter or Kurt.

  
At one point in the afternoon, Erik took a folding chair and positioned it on the line between the sand and the sea. As he sat, enjoying the wind and the water touching his feet, he looked at Charles running around and thought to himself; The school administration spent its time in the same way it always did: supervising dozens of frantic youngsters.

* * *

  
Erik looked around. No human or mutant is within sight.

  
They sat on the sand in some remote area. The shades of the sky changed slowly, indicating that the hours were passing and the evening was coming. That was the first break, and probably the last, for Charles. A little over an hour remained until evening, during which time they would have to get organized and start the way back to the X-mansion. Erik was convinced that these were the thoughts of the man sitting next to him. He was about to propose that they go into the water when Charles just got up and stretched. "It was a nice break," he said.

"You said it would be a fun day."

"And wasn't that fun?"

"I think I would have had more fun if we could have spent a little more time together."

"We're spending time now."

"Yes, but you're about to go." Before Charles could answer, he was already on the ground again. "I'm afraid that's the only way to keep you here."

Charles squinted and shook the sand off his head, realizing that he was held by the wrists. The grip was weak and Charles could easily be released from it even without telepathy, but he decided to enjoy their new position.

"You’re with the school for a whole day. You need to be with me now." Erik said with fake seriousness.

"Well, I'm at your mercy. What are you going to do with me?" Charles answered, in a failed attempt to look serious as well.

Erik thought the best answer would be to kiss him in a way he knew personally. He kissed him on the right cheek, then continued to kiss, each time a few millimeters to the left. As expected, eventually he came to the lips where he was willing to extend the kiss and also get one back. Erik planned to release his spouse after finishing kissing his face, but the plans changed. Charles reached for the face of his husband-to-be, touched his jaw and pulled him down for a kiss. They both thought it was fun.


End file.
